Wolf Bites
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Leo ran to the mirror and looked at himself. What he saw shocked him very much. He saw 2 furry ears growing out of his head, along with fangs in his mouth, claws as dark as night on his hands, and red irises and pupils that were slits. "WHAT THE SHELL!" 2k3 cartoon. Pic belongs to ShinMusashi44 on DeviantArt. I'll change it when I figure out how to put pic from my phone on computer
1. A Wolf Bite

_Hi! New story! I know I haven't finished the sequel, which is why I didn't post this a while ago, but I'll manage, and I'm sure you will, too. This story is 2k3 (wow, what a surprise...), and it's about Leo again. Yeah, I love him. Anyway, on with it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own them. I got a bunch of TMNT stuff for Christmas, but I don't own them._

 _Advisories: Blood, language, scary stuff, you get it._

 _Enjoy! Or at least try to..._

* * *

Leo sighed as he ran across the rooftops. He'd needed this run. This was the one day where they didn't do patrol, so he'd decided to go out for a little bit after the sun had gone down.

As he had just started to make his way home, though, he heard something that sounded between a bark and a growl from an alley below. Corious, he peeked down and, when seeing nothing, he jumped down after making absolutely sure there were no humans around.

What he saw shocked him. There was a giant dog in the middle of the alley, and there were Foot Soldiers trying to restrain it. The blue-clad turtle growled and easily knocked out the Foot Ninja in 5 minutes before turning his attention back to the dog-a wolf, now that he got a better look at it.

The giant creature barked at him with the same growl in it somehow. He took a cautious step closer to the wolf, but it growled, loud and feral, at him. Before the teenage turtle knew it, the wolf had bitten him on the left hand.

"OW! Orokana inu! (Stupid dog!)" he yelled, kicking the animal in the head and effectively knocking it out. He jumped back on the rooftop he'd been on and started back to the warehouse.

* * *

All the way home, Leo muttered to himself about a stupid wolf as he put a pad on his hand to stop the surprisingly rapid bleeding. He put in the code for the elevator and went down to the Lair.

As soon as he got back home, he was met with the anxious face of Donatello. "Leo! You've been gone for 2 hours! I tried to call you but you must've dropped your Shell Cell and- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?!" he yelled, already pulling his brother to the infirmary/lab.

Leo chuckled bitterly before telling Don what had happened. When he was done and Don had disinfected his hand, the genius chuckled. "A dog bit you?"

"No, a wolf did! And it was big, too."

Don smiled to himself. "Okay, Leo, I'm gonna wrap your hand; it may hurt a little, so you may want to grab onto something." Leo looked around, but when he saw nothing, he just decided to bear with it.

Don tied the knot, causing Leo to hiss in pain.

Don sighed in relief when he was done. "OK. Just take it easy for a couple days. Right, Leo?" The forest-green turtle nodded, even though they both knew he didn't mean it.

"Night, Don," Leo stated as he made his way to brush his teeth.

"Night, Leo."

* * *

Leo sat down on his bed and took off his gear. "Damn wolf-thing. Now my hand's gonna hurt like shell for God knows how long..." He lay down, being careful of his left, bitten hand.

But as he slept, a red paw print shone through his bandages for a second...

* * *

 _AAAAAAHHHHHH! It's short, I know, I'm sorry. But this is just a prologue, and there's more to come! See you soon! And check out my other stories, too! BYE!  
_


	2. A Startling Revelation

_Hello, peoples! I have arrived! TTHYN (That's my new nickname; like it? Have any different suggestions?) is back! Sadly! Hope you at least try to like it! By the way, Mikey and Raph have been informed as to what happened to Leo.  
_

* * *

Leo stood in a defensive position against his hotheaded brother, no weapons out. Splinter glanced at Michelangelo and Donatello, who had already been defeated.

"Go!"

Leo charged at Raph, who had both of his sais out. The blue-banded turtle knocked the sais out of his brother's hands and kicked him in the stomach, sending Raph backwards. The dark green turtle charged back at him and tackled his brother, and they ended up in a wrestling match.

Splinter groaned and rubbed his head as the wrestling match ended up in the elevator, then turned to his other sons. "Apparently it is a tie. Go. Grab your weapons and go for a run before the elevator closes. Grab Raphael's weapons, too."

The teenage ninjas bowed before doing what they'd been told. As soon as they got to the elevator, Don and Mikey pulled their brothers apart.

"That's like the 5th time this week, guys! And it's Tuesday!" the genius chatsied as Leo yanked his arm away from his brother. "OK!"

The olive-green turtle inspected his leader's hand. "I told you just last night to take it easy!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

* * *

They arrived to the top and stepped out of the elevator, and Leo smiled, forgetting his previous annoyance. "So, who wants to play ninja tag?"

"ME! ME! MEEEEEEE!" Mikey yelled, raising his hand. Leo winced a bit at the volume before turning to his other brothers, who nodded.

Leo's smile got bigger, and he suddenly started running, tapping Mikey on the shell as he opened the garage door and made his way to a rooftop. "TYou're it!" he called backwards at the hyperactive turtle.

Raph and Don took off, knowing fully well that Mike was the fastest of them. Mike smiled as he took off after them; he wanted a challenge.

So he went after Leo.

* * *

Leo jumped across the rooftops, waiting for Mikey to catch up to him. He stopped and waited.

Out of nowhere, Mikey was 2 rooftops away from him. Leo took off again, and Mikey went faster.

Just as the blue-green turtle was about to tag his brother, Leo put an a burst of speed that sent him at 55 miles an hour (The average human goes about 28 mph).

Mike stopped. "What the shell?" he muttered to himself, dialing Don's number on his Shell Cell. "Yo, Don, when did Leo get so fast?"

* * *

Don looked at Raph, who was still next to him. The hothead shrugged. "Um, maybe all those extra training sessions?" they both answered at the same time.

 _"*sigh* I dunnoo. He's still nt as fast as the Battle Nexus Champion!"_ the youngest exclaimed before hanging up.

"Oh, good grief," Don muttered.

* * *

Leo stood on a rooftop, waiting for someone to find him, when he heard something. He immediately drew his right katana, as Don hadn't permitted him to use his other one yet. When he saw his hotheaded and genius bothers, though, he sheathed it.

"Hey, guys. Where's Mike?" he asked as Don checked something on his Shell Cell.

Raph looked behind himself. "Prob'ly lost us. He said somethin' 'bout ya goin' supa fast, dough. Wha's up wit' dat?"

Leo didn't seem to understand. "I didn't go any faster than usual, I don't think. He was probably just mad that he didn't catch me."

Just then, Mikey came over. "Nuh-uh! *pant* You were going, like, 55 miles an hour! That's not normal!"

Don looked at Leo suspiciously, but the forest green turtle just shrugged.

Raph chuckled. "Ha! Now Mike really _is_ a rib short of a barbecue!"

"Leo! Raph's calling me crazy!"

"Raph, Mike's no crazier than usual."

Mikey pouted. "Et tu, Leo?" Leo smirked. "OK, guys. Let's go home."

Raph groaned. "But I wanna bust some heads!"

Leo crossed his arms a him. "First off, we're in broad daylight. Second, we've been gone for 2 hours! Sensei's gonna get worried!"

Raph groaned again and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said in a miserable tone.

Leo smiled, all tension leaving him. "OK! Race you guys home!" he said, taking off at a good 40 mph, which was about Mike's average. His brothers took off after him, but Leo still won by 30 seconds (It may not seem like a lot, but it is).

* * *

Don sat in the living room on a beanbag, along with Mike and Leo, who were on the couch. Don was on his laptop, looking for Foot activity, when an ad (kind of) popped up.

"Hey, guys, there's a full moon tonight!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the update, brainiac," he said in a monotone voice, trying to concentrate on his _Justice Force_ show.

Leo, on the other hand, decided to humor his brother. "That's fascinating, Donatello!" Said turtle beamed a little. Then, Raph walked in.

"What's fascinatin'?"

Leo gave his brother a look that said 'say it's cool for Don.' "The next full moon is tonight!"

Raph sat next to Mikey on an armrest. "Yeah! Dat's when werewolves come out!" He howled like a wolf at Mike, who pushed him away. "Stoppit, Raph! There's no such thing as werewolves!"

"Actually," Don cut in, "there's no scientific proof that there's no such thing as werewolves (I don't now if this is true or not)."

Leo rolled his eyes at this. "Even so, there are no werewolves in New York! Heck, there are barely any _wolves_ in New York!"

Raph glared at him for ruining his fun. "One bit _you_ last nigh'!" he retorted.

Leo growled at him, but before he could say anything, Splinter walked in, causing the 4 bickering turtles to bow.

"How was you meditation, Sensei?" Leo asked. "Fine Leonardo."

Splinter glanced at the clock. "Come. It is time for our evening sparring."

3 of the turtles groaned, while Leo was already halfway to the dojo.

* * *

When they were done, (Leo won, no wrestling match required), and had had dinner, don asked Leo to come to his lab. Leo nodded.

When they got there, Leo sat himself on a cot by instinct. "Remind me why I'm here?" he asked as Don unwrapped his hand.

"I just wanna see how your hand's doing," the genius said as he finished unwrapping his brother's hand. He was surprised to see no dried blood or anything whatsoever.

"Well, that was fast. All that's there is a scar that kind looks like a wolf-print..."

Leo looked at it and shrugged. "OK, then. C'mon, let's go watch a movie!" the leader exclaimed, grabbing his younger brother's hand and pulling him towards the living room, smiling the whole way.

Raph and Mike were already there. "We're watching a The Wolf Man!" the latter yelled, causing Leo to cover his ears..

OK, just stop screaming. You'll wake Sensei from his meditation."

When his brother nodded, the leader took his hands off his ears and sat on the floor to watch the movie. Don sat on the beanbag and Raph and Mikey sat on the couch.

Halfway through the movie, when Leo was digging his nails into his lag to keep from turning off the movie, he felt blood on his fingers. He looked at them, only to find claws dark as midnight. _'What the shell?'_ he thought to himself as he got up.

"I'll, uh, be right back."

The blue-clad turtle went to the bathroom and locked the door. He ran to the mirror and looked at himself. What he saw shocked him very much.

He saw 2 furry ears growing out of the top of his head, fangs in his mouth, and the claws growing on his hands getting longer, and a red gleam in his slitted pupils.

"WHAT THE SHELL?!"

* * *

 _Ooooohhhh. The plot thickens! What will happen next? Tune in to find out. BYE!  
_

 _TTHYN_


	3. The Attack

_Hellooo! I am BACK! *crickets chirping* Eh, who cares? Well, if anyone's here, try to enjoy! OMG btw, if you go on MIKEY HAMATO/Luna's channel on YouTube, there is a video, if you want major spoilers, then watch it. I will give you one word for the title of the video: NOOOOO !  
_

* * *

Leo covered his head and tried to make it look natural as he walked back into the living room and sat back down, hoping nothing else would happen to him.

No such luck.

Minutes later, he felt something go through him, and growled. Don looked at him curiously. "Leo?"

Leo growled again, louder this time, as green fur started to grow all over his body.

Don then noticed the fangs in his brother's mouth, the darkness that was only lit by the blue-lined walls having concealed them. As Leo approached him on all fours, causing him to move backwards a little and his other brothers to follow, they all saw the green fur-covered ears that stood out through the fur on top of their brother's head, and the claws that were coming out of his fingers.

What stood out most of all, though, were the red, slitted eyes that glowed in the darkness.

Leo kept approaching them; his 2 youngest brothers drew their weapons, but the furred turtle tackled Raph before he could, earning a yelp of surprise.

"Is everything alright, my sons?" Splinter called from his room, the yell having startled him out of his meditation before he could go too deep into it.

"J-Just fine, Sensei!" Don and Mikey answered at the same time. "Just playing around!"

Leo raised his clawed hand, ready to slice Raph. The hothead closed his eyes and waited for the gash... but it never came...

Something had seemed to dawn on Leo, and he put his hand down, whining a bit.

Donatello put a hand out. "Leo, we won't hurt you."

The clawed turtle growled again, still not getting off of Raph. Said turtle cautiously tried to get away from his brother, only to get his air supply cut off.

Leo's eyes flashed angrily as Mikey approached him. "Leo, get your hand off Raphie-boy's throat," he said firmly.

Raph glared at him, despite his current condition.

Leo hesitantly did as commanded, and the second-eldest turtle silently gasped for air. Leo skeptically got off of his brother.

" _ **Get away from me**_ ," he managed out, his voice deep and growling.

Raph rubbed his throat (that was gonna leave a mark tomorrow...) and stood next to his brothers. "Not until ya come wit' us, bro. We only wanna help ya."

Leo bared his teeth at them. " ** _I said get away from me_**!" he exclaimed; he then ran to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Leo (completely clueless), the next morning, woke up to a room almost as messy as Mikey's.

 _Almost._

"Who messed up my room?!" he screamed, slamming his door open and stepping out. Only Donatello (Splinter had informed his present sons that he would be going on a retreat for a week ["Tha's great," Raph muttered]) opened his door, tying his mask on and slipping on his pads. He rubbed his eyes, last night blocked out by sleep. "Wha-*yawn* what?"

Leo pointed to his open room, and Don suddenly remembered last night. "I'm, uh, sure it's nothing. Heh..." He went into the room, and was greeted by a room almost as messy as Mike's, as previously mentioned. "Wow... *whistles*"

Leo tapped his foot repeatedly. "Well? Who did it?"

Don smiled sheepishly. "I'll, uh, ask the guys." He fled the room, as Leo was _beyond_ pissed at the moment. (He was very organized about how his room was)

Don went to Mike's messy room first and navigated through it carefully. He then shook his little brother awake. "Mikey! Mike!"

The more youthful turtle groggily woke up. "Wha' is i', Don? It's only 9 in the mornin'..." he slurred, still drugged with sleep."

Don cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered in his brother's ear, "Leo doesn't remember last night, and he made a mess of his room. He won't believe us if we say that he did, though.

Mike shot out of bed. " ** _WHAT_**?!"

Don shushed him. "Just, I dunno, go tell him something while I get Raph up." Mikey nodded, put on his gear, and begrudgingly walked to where his brother stood, still waiting for an answer.

"H-hey, bro..." Mike muttered.

Leo crossed his arms, tapping his foot harder. "Who destroyed my room?!" he demanded again.

Mikey chuckled sheepishly and immediately regretted the action. "I DID NOT do it! I swear on Tang Shen's grave!"

Leo's expression softened at the mention of Tang Shen, and then Don and a groggy, completely dressed Raph came over.

"Did _you_ destroy my room?!" Leo asked Raph, glaring at the yawning turtle.

Raph shook his head. "Nuh-uh, you di'," he slurred. Don waved his hands from where he stood next to Mike behind their pissed brother, but Raph didn't notice as Leo glared daggers at him.

"If you think I'm going to believe the crap coming out of your guys' mouths," he exclaimed, pointing to his other brothers as well., "then you are mistaken!"

Raph suddenly snapped awake and glared back at his leader. "Ya did too do i'! When-!"

Don ran over and slapped a hand over his dark-green brother's mouth, causing the hothead to groan in pain. "You know what? If I help you clean it up, will you just let us off the hook?" the genius asked.

Leo sighed and nodded, but then a look of confusion. "What happened at the end of the movie?"

Mikey smiled apologetically at his genius brother before grabbing Raph and taking him to the kitchen. "Don really hurt mah mout'! mean, it don't hurt much anymore, bu' i' did...!" the hothead could be heard saying as he left.

Don rubbed the back of his neck . "Um, we all fell asleep before the ending, and went to our bedrooms later. I guess we were all sleepy enough to not remember. Except me, I mean."

Leo rubbed his forehead with his thumb. "OK, this is giving me a headache. I'm just glad that we don't have training today. Wait, it's Sunday, right?"

Don nodded. "And Splinter went on a sabbatical," he muttered, remembering Splinter's previous announcement.

Leo nodded tiredly. "Besides, you love training!" Don said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, well, I feel like I fell asleep at, like, 4 in the morning," Leo replied as they made their way to the kitchen. _'That's quite possible,'_ Don thought to himself. He didn't voice it, though, because if Leo knew what he'd turned into, he'd never come out of his room!

Leo sat down at the table, and Don grabbed Mikey and Raph by their mask tails and dragged them out of Leo's extended earshot.. "Guys, we can't tell Leo about what happened last night, no matter what! Raph!"

The hothead put his hands up defensively. "'Ey, ya never mentioned i' befo', an' was half-asleep, anyways!" The genius turtle face-palmed. "Whatever. Just don't tell him! I can't get a blood sample from him right now for a cure, or he'll get suspicious, so we'll just keep him subdued at night until then. Got it?"

They all agreed to this and went back to the kitchen, where Leo was asleep on the table. As soon as he heard them walk in, though, he immediately shot his head up. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Mikey chuckled as he started getting cereal out. "You guys want Pops, or Fruit Loops, or Frosted Flakes?" Leo raised his hand for Pops, and Don and Raph wanted Fruit Loops.

The most youthful of the 4 of them pumped a fist in the air. "YES! More Frosted Flakes for me!"

Leo's eyes widened. "Um, no. Whenever you have a sugary cereal like that, you get sugar-high and then pass out at 3." Mikey sighed. "Fine... I'll have Pops."

As the orange-clad turtle poured his own cereal, he tried to sneak some sugar into it. Leo smelt it. "Mikey..." Said turtle groaned. "Fine!"

He dumped the cereal and got a new bowl, poured milk in, and served all his brothers. As Leo and his brotherd finished their cereal and got up, the leader noticed a mark on his brother's throat. As they made their way to the living room, Leo caught up to Raph.

"Um, what happened to your neck."

Raph felt his throat casually. "I-you-me, uh-Purple Dragons?"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Sure..."

* * *

 _Another chapter done! hope y'all liked! I'm sorry the werewolf scene was too short... BYE! TTHYN  
_


	4. The Puppy

_Peoples! It is ze new year! 2017! I tried to have this up a few days ago, but I didn't have the time. It was New Year's Eve, for goodness' sake! My updates may not be as constant soon (tomorrow), because I have school again. Aaaaaaannnnyywho... ON WIT' ZE STORY! BTW, Leo doesn't remember anything about being a werewolf. Like, he doesn't remember claws or anything, in case you didn't know._

* * *

That night, the three youngest Hamatos put a barrier up in the living room with couch cushions, the beanbag and Splinter's armchair. It wasn't a very good barrier, though.

As Leo came out of the bathroom, he felt something on his hands. He looked at them, only to find claws there again. He felt fur growing everywhere, and the ears sticking out through it on the top of his head; he put his tongue on his teeth and felt fangs.

Raph peeked out through their barrier and saw Leo getting down on all fours. What he saw next surprised him, though.

Leo barked.

And wagged a tail that Raph knew hadn't been there the night before.

Noticing his brother's silence, Don pushed Raph out of the way and looked. "*gasp* What the shell?" He leapt out of the living room and cautiosly went over to his werewolf brother. Said, erm, turtle jumped up and down in happieness when his nrother came over.

Don noticed that his brother's eyes weren't red and slitted, but teal and perfectly round instead, as Leo barked happily. Mikey and Raph came out of the barrier hesitantly; Mike got tackled by Leo, who meant absolutely no harm today.

The youngest teen pet Leo. "Can we keep him? Wait.."

Raph rolled his eyes and coaxed Leo over to him, prompting the puppy/turtle to, well, come over. Leo barked and walked over. The red-clad turtle rubbed his werewolf brother behind the sticking out ears, making Leo tap his foot on the round repeatedly and pant.

Donatello was thoroughly confused now. "What is going on!? Yesterday, he was a rabid pack animal, and tonight, he's a sweet, innocent puppy!"

Leo barked in satisfaction.

"Maybe I can get a blood sample right now," the genius turtle muttered. "Um, Leo, will you come to my lab?"

Leo whined. The second youngest sighed." I promise that I won't hurt you, Leo."

Said turtle didn't move, so Mikey went to the lab doorway. "Come here, Leo! Come here!" he cooed, causing Leo to run over, barking. Don face-palmed. "How does he do it?" he droned, running over with Raph right behind him.

Mike was scratching Leo behind the ear. Don got out a syringe and made his way over to his still blue-clad brother, but Leo sensed this and immediately got away from Mike, barking angrily.

Raph calmed him down a bit. "Leo, I promise dat 'e won't hurt'cha." Leo relaxed a little bit, but not all the way.

Mike rubbed his brother's shell. "It'll just be a prick, bro."

Leo whined, but didn't object again as Don put the needle in his arm. He did whimper in pain, though, causing his genius brother to cringe.

* * *

Mike looked at the clock 4 hours later. "Man, it's almost sunrise!" he exclaimed, causing everyone, but Leo, to look up from their activities.

Raph yawned and grabbed Leo by the shell. The werewolf didn't object as his younger brother guided his to the couch; in fact, he was perfectly happy being able to sit on it.

The tired hothead rubbed his brother's shell until he fell asleep, then went to his brothers. "Le's get ta sleep. We need ta be more awake in a few houas (hours) when Leo questions us."

Neither of his conscious brothers objected and were out of the lab in a few seconds. Raph followed and, before he went to his room, took one last glance at Leo, who's fur was starting to retract. Raph chuckled and went to his room, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Leo woke up on the couch- wait, the couch?!

He shot up and looked at the clock. 11:00! "How'd I sleep in the long?! Wait, when did I go to sleep?!"

He didn't remember anything after walking out of the bathroom the night before, let alone falling asleep! His eyes fell on his arm.

A... _needle mark_? That was the last straw.

He knocked on each of his brothers' doors. A few minutes later, they each came out, Don first, then Raph, then Mike.

"What is it, Leo?" the former asked, yawning.

Leo crossed his arms. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that I was sleeping on the couch until 11?!"

Mikey sighed. "Well, you went to sleep at-mmph!" Don covered his mouth. "Midnight! You got a good 11 hours of sleep for once!"

Leo narrowed his eyes on them. "On the couch? I don't even remember falling asleep!"

Raph dragged his brother to the kitchen by his mask tail, something he often did to his brothers successfully, but Leo, apparently stronger than even Raph now, pulled away when they were there. "Why was I on the couch?!" he roared.

Raph backed up a step, hands up a bit. "Ya, um, sleepwalked! Dere's no uda (other) explanation, bro! 'Sides, ya got betta sleep dan the night befo' din't ya?" Leo sighed. "Touché. But why is there a needle mark in my arm?" He showed his brother his marked bicep.

"Um..." The hothead put a finger on his chin, then got it. "It ain' a needle mark, i's a thumb tack mark! Someone musta left a tack on da couch!"

Leo sighed. He knew his brother was lying, but what other explanation was there? "OK, then. let's just have breakfast.

Raph smiled nervously. "OK. Guys! Breakfast!"

Leo sat at the table in the kitchen, where Don and Mike already were.

Mikey, having wited for them, opened up the cabinets. "Cereal again. We don't have much else."

Everyone wanted the same thing as yesterday.

This time, though, Mikey got his frosted flakes.

* * *

 _Ah? Ah? Like it? Don't tell my mom that I'm still on my tablet... SHHHHHHH! I said don't tell her! BYE!_

 _TTHYN_


	5. Oh, Geez

_Hello again! I am SO SORRY I haven't been updating! I just haven't been able to because I had to retype it; I had it typed somewhere and then I accidentally deleted it. Just be glad I'm continuing the story at all. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _4:00 PM_

Leo stood near the doorway of the elevator. "Guys, time for patrol!"

Raph kicked Mikey, who had been sleeping on the couch since 3, and woke the sugared-out terrapin. "But we dun wanna go on patrol!" the hothead called to his brother, who cringed at the volume.

Mikey nodded tiredly. "Raph's right for once," he muttered, causing Raph to kick him again. "Owwwwm..."

Don poked his head out from the lab. "Can we just skip patrol tonight?" he asked innocently, knowing that they stayed out until dark when they were out.

Leo shook his head. "We skipped it yesterday, and I saw on the news earlier that there were, like, 5 women dead in an alley found. We're going; come on!"

Raph groaned miserably, but dragged his tired brother to the elevator as Don got their weapons from their respective rooms. As the genius gave his brothers' weapons to them, he asked, "Can we try to get back before dusk?"

Leo raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, why? Is something gonna happen then?" he asked suspiciously. His brothers were hiding something, and he was going to find out what."

Mikey frantically shook his head and hands. "N-Nuh-uh! There's, uh, there's a movie on TV at sundown!" he lied.

Leo raised both eyebrows in surprise. "You have a movie on TV at 6?"

Mikey nodded. "Uh, c'mon; I'll race you to Vinnie's!"

Leo immediately brightened and ran into the elevator, forgetting an doubt. Once they were on the rooftops, Leo sped to the pizza place Mikey had suggested they race to. He just stood there as he waited for his brothers, who took about 3 minutes after he got there.

"Man, you guys are slow!" he chatsied. His brothers rolled their eyes as soon as he looked away.

Just as Leo was about to take off again, he felt Raph's hand brush his shoulder. He looked at his questioningly. "Hm?" he asked, noticing Don's Shell Cell, which the genius had been checking, said 5:30, but brushing it to the back of his mind.

Raph pointed to another rooftop, where some Foot Ninja were standing.

Everyone looked to Leo, silently asking if they should engage. The blue-clad leader shook his head, and he could've sworn he'd heard Don sigh in relief.

Raph, on the other hand, groaned, momentarily forgetting hey had to get home fast. "But I'm bored! They'll cure mah boredom!"

Leo shushed him, but the Foot Ninja heard his red-clad brother and approached. Leo glared at Raph as he took out his katanas, but the latter just grinned like a shark and shrugged as he and his younger brothers drew their own weapons.

The Foot attacked first, right as the sun started setting. Don turned to Leo as he battled a few Foot Ninja. "Leo! Try to stay in the sunlight!"

The leader narrowed his eyes, but obeyed as he knocked out 2 ninjas. "OK... But I'm running out of space! The moon's out early tonight!"

He kept going backwards as the darkness came towards him, soon knocking out all the ninjas he was fighting. He looked over to where his brothers were (even though they were in the shadows), and saw Raph having trouble with his _15 Foot Ninja._

"Sorry, Don," the blue-clad terrapin muttered, running over. But as soon as he stepped out of the sunlight, he felt claws instantly grow on his fingers and fangs grow in his mouth.

Raph and Mikey looked over from where their brother was, and saw that he was transforming.

 _WAIT, LEO WAS TRANSFORMING?!_

"Leo! Hold it in!" Mikey called, causing Leo to glare at him with his red, slitted eyes. He howled (finally!) loudly, making everyone else on the rooftop freeze. And probably giving a nearby little kid nightmares.

Leo got on all fours and growled at everyone on the rooftops.

All of the Foot Ninjas snapped out of their shock and ran at Leo, which would be about 15. Leo lashed out at them. Blood spilled on the rooftop everywhere as the Hamato turtles watched in horror.

Then, Leo suddenly collapsed, and a Foot Ninja held up a dart gun. Raph screamed at the ninjas and charged, only to be shot with a sedative dart like his elder brother.

Don and Mike tried to sneak away, only to get shot as well.

The last thing Donatello heard before darkness engulfed his vision was a weak whine from Leo.

* * *

 _I'm sorry again it's short! Or maybe that was Hamato or Oroku? I dunno. I'm still sorry. And I'm sorry again for being super-late with the update!BYE!  
_

 _TTHYN_


	6. Prisoners

_Next chappie! I am BACK! TOO BAD FOR YOU! Know y'all won't enjoy, but at least try! Sorry for inactivity! I was kinda putting it off, but also when I tried to type this a few days ago, my mom made me go to bed.  
_

 _BTW, yes, I changed my name. But my mom said that it may steer people towards my stories and such, and wouldn't make them sound reepy. My new nickname will be TMNT LLII, so you probably won't see TTHYN again. Sorry for ranting._

* * *

Don woke up with a groan and grabbed his head, only to realize that there were chains on his wrists. He looked to his right, where Raph and Mikey were grabbing their own heads with their chained hands. But Leo wasn't next to them.

"Guys, where's Leo?" he asked; Raph gestured his head to the other side of the room.

Don looked where his brother had signaled, and saw Leo, still in his werewolf form, was just starting to regain consciousness, 5 darts in his arm.

"Well, it's before sunrise, but otherwise I have no idea how long we've been out," Don observed as Mikey glanced at Leo, who was taking the darts out of his arm.

The werewolf growled at the chains around him. Neck, wrists, ans ankles in much thicker chains than his brothers'. **_"Where-_ _where the hell am I?"_** he asked sluggishly in his deep, growling voice. His three brothers were a little shocked by the language, but it was pretty expected from a pissed animal that could kinda talk.

Don noted that he could get a few feet closer to his eldest brother, and did so. "Leo, we got captured by the Foot. do you know what time it is?"

Leo's tired eyes went to another wall, which had a window (that Don and his brothers hadn't noticed) with bars instead of glass. Small rays of sunlight shone through, and Leo cringed in pain as his features started to retract.

Within seconds, he was back to his normal self. He looked around, only to find Don's face about 3 feet from his own.

"Guys, where are we?" He tugged at the chains around him. "Why are we in chains?! Why do I have more?! Why-?!"

Raph cut him off. "Foot. Tranqs. Werewolf. We done here?" Leo's eyes widened. "Whoa, _whoa, **whoa**_ , werewolf? Whats that supposed to mean?!"

Don glared at Raph for just putting it out there. "Um, do you remember the wolf that bit you?"

Leo nodded. "Well, it was apparently a werewolf. That's why-"

"Why I have this on my hand?" Leo cut in, putting his left hand up for them to see. "Why you guys were nervous last night when it came to sunset last night? Why I can't remember why I fall asleep?"

Don's eyes widened, but he still nodded. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Leo looked at the ground. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" he asked quietly. Raph looked at Don. "Ask da genius. He's da one who wouln't (not a typo) let us tell ya."

Leo glared at Don, who put his hands up as far as the chains would really let him as he crawled back to his other brothers. "If you'd known, you would've locked yourself in you room for God-knows how long doing God-knows-what. So, you're welcome."

Leo opened his mouth to protest, before promptly closing it. "Good point."

Just then, the door opened. Leo growled and pulled at the chains again, harder this time.

Hun's voice came. "Save yer strength, freak. Even I couldn't break 'em." Leo hesitantly obeyed.

Raph glared at the mountain of a man. "So, yer back wit' Shredda, eh, Hun?" he asked smugly, smirking. Hun growled and glared back. "Shut yer mouth, freak-o."

Don looked at the remote in Hun's hand. "What's that thing do?"

The blond man smirked. "See for yerself," he said slyly, pressing a blue button.

A wave of electricity went through Leo's chains. _A lot of electricity._

"AAAAHHHH!"

Leo's brothers watched in horror as their brother's body went limp against the floor. "LEO!"

Hun turned the chains off. "That's what'll happen if you freaks try anything." With that, he left the cell.

The second he did, Don went as close as he could to Leo. "Oh, shell..." The blue-clad turtle wasn't showing any signs of waking up. "Leo..."

The sword-wielder opened his eyes, sitting up and smiling. "Yes?"

He chuckled at his brothers' confused expressions. "What, you thought a little energy's gonna hurt?" he asked.

Don nodded. "It usually does, yeah. It seems that you're less vulnerable to pain now."

Leo smiled at this. "That'll be useful when we break outta here."

Raph perked up at that. "Speakin' of..."

Leo hushed him. "Someone's coming." He hung limp in his chains as the door opened. Shredder's figure came in. "It seems your brother has found my... experiment," he mused, gesturing to the seemingly unconscious Leonardo.

Don's eyes widened. " _Experiment_? What do you mean by that?"

Shredder chuckled. "A wolf specimen escaped a few nights ago when a Foot soldier let his guard down. We found it dead in an alley with blood around it everywhere. We scouted the city until we found the victim, and now we have him."

Leo pretended to wake p. "Great," he whispered as he sat up. "What's it about an experiment?"

Shredder chuckled. "Ask your other freak brothers."

Raph growled at the tin-head. "We. Ain't. FREAKS!"

Leo glared briefly at him, then turned back to metal-mouth. "Why do you need me here? Especially at 6 in the morning?" he asked, yawning.

Shredder held up a remote, and Don gulped. But, to their surprise, it released the ankle and neck chains around Leo. Said turtle started to struggle again, only for Shredder to back-hand him in the face.

"Ow," the blue-clad one said mockingly.

"I will just experiment on _you_ instead."

Leo's eyes widened as he stopped struggling and gaped. He then smirked. "You can't make me," he said tauntingly.

Shredder held up a dart gun as Leo started struggling again. "Think again."

He shot a dart into Leo, who didn't even falter. He shot two more, and Leo started to get weaker. Shredder cursed under his breath and shot 3 more darts. Leo finally collapsed, actually unconscious this time. Shredder undid his wrists and dragged his out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Mikey leaned on Don's shoulder. "Wh-why is it a-always L-Leo?" he asked in between tears.

Don lay a head on his brother's. "I don't know. But after this, hopefully Fate will have run out of ways to kill him."

Raph chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, when pigs fly."

* * *

 _Wow! That was a pretty long one! I'm sorry again for not updating, but I'll try to update sooner next time (Didn't I already say that last time...?). BYE!  
_

 _TMNT LLII_


	7. Still Prisoners

_I didn't feel good.I'm my absence on that. But, SRSLY, my mom ACTUALLY brought me to the doctor to check if I had strep, which I didn't. And I had to dress up as Cleopatra for a thing at school, and I think the necklace tore out half of my hair. And then my sister's birthday party was on Friday. She's 4 now. So, yeah, the weekend was busy, but I'm here now! Enjoy!_

 _BTW, I haven't been getting any reviews on this story, and I treasure each and every one, so please always tell me what you think! I need the critique/criticism, anyway. I don't give a damn if it's a flame, really!  
_

 _And please remember that Don is in between Raph and Mike in Shredder's basement._

* * *

When Shredder brought Leo back, he was unconscious still. Shredder threw him in the cell like a sack of potatoes and chained him up again, before giving each turtle a piece of bread and a small bottle of water. "Just to make sure you don't starve to death; we have plans for your torture," he said smugly as he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Don inspected Leo, who was covered in bruises and cuts and needle marks. Don growled madly to himself, before sighing and looking at the cell window. The sun looked to be going down a bit.

The three conscious turtles ate their food sparingly and in silence, waiting for Leo to wake up- or turn into a werewolf- whichever came first.

* * *

Le woke up groggily to the sound of Don's gentle voice calling his name. "Leo? Leo?"

Said turtle sat up and popped his neck. "What- ow- time is it?"

Don looked at the window again. "About sunset," he muttered. Leo groaned. "Already? I just got out of that damn lab!" he exclaimed.

Don chuckled, ignoring the language. "Let's just hope the pattern keeps going and you turn into a puppy. I really don't feel like dealing with a rabid pack animal right now."

Leo chuckled, forgetting some of his stress. "I can imagine it." He watched as the sun went down. Don smiled and went back to his brothers as Leo started to take up his werewolf form.

The three younger Hamatos concentrated on Leo's eyes, which were turning a bright teal; they sighed in relief. "Thank God," Mikey mumbled as Leo grew claws and fangs and green fur grew all over him.

He barked as he saw the turtles before him, but cocked his head in confusion when he saw the chains on them. He tried to move, but realized he had chains on, too. He whined as his brothers looked at him sadly. Their eyes were getting heavy, and they all fell asleep, first Don, then Raph, and Mikey last.

Leo didn't try to wake them.

As the night progressed, Leo kept gnawing on the chains around his feet (I know it's weird, but he's a fucking DOG!). They were starting to weaken, but didn't break. Yet. When 1 AM came, he gave up and went to sleep. He got into a traditional dog's sleeping position and fell asleep relatively quickly, despite the chains.

* * *

The next morning at 7, Leo woke up to a sore jaw. He moaned and sat up. He looked at his brothers, who were sleeping peacefully with half empty water bottles and half a piece of bread in front of each of them. Leo silently ate his own bread as he waited for his brothers to awaken.

When he had eaten about as much as they had, he started pulling at his chains again. Surprisingly, the ones around his ankles broke quite easily. Eyes widening, Leo looked up at his brothers. "Guys! _Guys!_ _GET UP!_ " he exclaimed; his brothers groggily woke up, but snapped awake when they saw Leo's chains off- some of them, anyways.

Leo's eyes asked if they knew what had happened. Don shook his head. "We all fell asleep right after you turned."

Leo lifted the broken chains. "Well, I think I was chewing on them. There's bite marks and my jaw's sore."

Don inspected the chains from where he was and nodded. "Looks like it. Now all you need to do is get your wrists and neck chains off."

Leo groaned. "Even so, you guys still have chains that you need to get out of, too. If only I had my katanas... Wait, where _are_ our weapons?"

He looked around the room, even though he was pretty convinced they weren't there-

"Well, there's our Shell Cells," he said, surprised. His brothers all looked to the corner next to the window. Sure enough, their phones were sitting in a pile right out of Leo's reach. "Hmm. They didn't think I'd get out of my chains, now did they?" Leo asked, though it was more of a statement.

His brothers all smiled as the werewolf reached his feet out to the phones. His toes went the furthest out they could without being dislocated and he put his foot down. "Almost... there... Got 'em!"

His brothers clapped as they were each thrown their phones. Leo was about to press the yellow button to call April, but he heard something. "Quick! Hide your phones! Someone's coming!"

His brothers each sat on their phones as Leo got on his knees to hide his freed ankles, putting his phone in between his calves. The door opened and an Elite Guard walked in. He held the remote that Hun, not Shredder, had been previously holding. "So, the infamous turtles finally get captured."

Leo growled at him. "Shut the hell up!" he exclaimed. The Elite chuckled and wagged a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. That's not the attitude you want to have if you want your brothers unharmed and conscious."

Leo's eyes widened and he clammed his beak shut. Raph took over for him. "You sunuva bitch! You dishonorable mothafucka! You- !"

He didn't get any further; he was cut off with a scream as electricity flowed through his chains. " _ **AAAAHHHHHHH**_!"

Leo's eyes widened even more as Raph fell into unconsciousness. "STOP! YAMERU! Onegaishimasu... ! (STOP! Please...!)" he yelled to the Elite, tears rolling down his face. Mikey and Donnie were in shock.

The Elite pressed the red button again, and Raph slumped on the ground, though, thankfully, his Shell Cell stayed hidden. The Elite smirked under his face-mask and left.

Leo wiped the tears from his eyes as Don went over to Raph's unconscious body. The purple-clad turtle checked his hotheaded brother's pulse. "*sighs in relief* He'll wake up in a few minutes, I'm sure."

Leo got his Shell Cell back out and called April. "April...? Yeah it's been weeks, I know... Yeah, um, Shredder captured us... Yeah, we're fine. There's a window with bars near the West side of the Foot building. We're in the basement... Thanks!"

He hung up. "They'll be here at about sundown. How's Raph doing?"

Said turtle grabbed his head and groaned. "Man, what bus hit me?"

Don helped him sit up. "April and Casey are picking us up at... sunset! Oh, SHIT!"

Mikey drew his knees up to is plastron. "What if Leo loses control on one of 'em?" he asked meekly as Don put an arm around him.

Leo had a determined look in his eyes. "I won't hurt them! No matter what!"

Mikey perked up at this. "OK! Now how do we get out of these chains? Ya think April and Casey will have the time to cut all of us out if we don't have our weapons? And even so, what about the stuff Shredder got on Leo? We can't just let him keep that!"

"Oh my God, you're right!"

Raph chuckled. "There's a first."

"*rolls eyes* So, we have to get out of here, get our weapons _and_ get rid of the info they've got on Leo? We've only got, like, 7 or 8 hours for that!"

Leo got in a lotus position. "Than let's get started."

He closed his eyes and started meditating as Don cocked his head in confusion. "What on earth are you doing?"

Leo didn't open his eyes, but answered. "If I ca contact this other part of me, then we can get out of here."

* * *

 _There ya have it! My sister's kicking me off the computer, so i can't say much. Review, rant, flame, just give me feedback! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	8. Escape

_Helluuu. I'm late again. But I've been working on my Q & A chapter and my sisters won't let me work in peace. Anyway, THE PLOT IS THICKENING! Enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

2 hours (About noon) later, Leo awakened from his mediation. He had just claws and fangs.

He gnawed at the chains around his wrists until they were broken and then scratched off the one around his then proceeded to scratch off the chains around his brother's wrists.

As they smiled at him, he concentrated for a second and the features retracted. "Well, at least this is good for one thing. Now, c'mon! I didn't hear a lock clicking when the Foot Elite left earlier!" he exclaimed quietly as he opened the door cautiously. There were no Foot soldiers there, so he took a step out.

His foot hit something, and he gasped as he saw their weapons piled right in front of the door. "Damn it, Shredder was probably gonna tease u abou' i' lata," Raph muttered as he was handed his sais. Leo gave everyone their weapons and then they searched for the lab Leo had been taken to.

But just as they had barely gotten around the corner, 15 Foot ninja blocked their paths. They unsheathed their literally _just_ sheathed a second ago and attacked. Within a few minutes, they had knocked out and hidden the soldiers. They took about an hour to find the lab (THE FOOT HQ WAS _HUGE!_ ) and Don immediately started looking for the file.

He found it - the file was labeled 'Were-Leonardo' - and deleted it. They then snuck back to their cell and sat down.

Leo looked at his Shell Cell. "We've got about 3 hours left. What do we do until then?"

Raph just shrugged, but Mikey perked up. "Why don't we just play Simon Says?"

Leo chuckled tolerantly as his brothers agreed. "I'll just do a few katas."

As he did them, he thought about April and Casey. What if he actually hurt them?

* * *

When he was 1 hour in, he suddenly felt a burning sensation in his left hand. He dropped his left katana and cried out, seeing his wolf print glowing red. Don looked at him from where he was trying to balance on one hand for 2 minutes, Mikey being Simon. He jumped up and went to Leo.

"What happened?" he asked; Leo showed him the burning hand.

"...I don't see anything."

Leo looked down at his hand and saw it looking completely fine. "Hmm. Guess it was just my imagination. I could've sworn it was glowing red..."

Don shrugged and went back to standing on his hand as Raph sat near a corner, having gotten out.

* * *

2 hours later, Leo had given up on katas and was now Simon.

"Simon says jump."

His brothers all did so.

"Ha! I never said land; you're all out," he exclaimed deviously, before yelping and running away from Raph.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked out the window, dodging out of Raph's way. He saw April kneeling down to look in the basement window.

"Hey, guys! I'll have you out in a few minutes!" she said quietly, taking out a nail file and starting to cut the bars.

As she did this, she looked up at the sky every now and then. "Man, if I don't hurry up, I'll need a flashlight! It's getting dark out!"

Don snuck a glance at Leo.

His brother looked _terrified_.

* * *

 _Damn! Shortest. Chapter. EVER! I am SO SORRY about this, but I can't put the next part in this chapter! You would've had to wait too long! Either way, review! Rant! Flame! PM! Whatever! And make sure to give me questions and dares for my other story! BYE!  
_

 _TMNT LLII_


	9. Another Attack

_Helluuu. I'm late again. But, as always, I have a lot to work on in school and on this site. It doesn't help that I don't get very many reviews on this story; I feel like nobody's reading it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
_

 _Warning: a bit of blood in this one; may not be rightly suited for viewers with super-sensitive minds_

* * *

When April got all of the bars off, each of the turtles squeezed though, one at a time. As they went to the Battle Shell, Leo kept glancing at the sun, which was halfway down.

Him, Don, Mikey, and April sat in the back of the big van, while Raph drove and Casey sat in shotgun.

At one point, Casey pointed to the pink sky, which was rare to see in the city (I think? I don't live there...). "Ain't da sky pretty?" he asked Raph, who was looking in the rear-view mirror to keep an eye on his brother.

Leo drew his knees up to his plastron as claws and fangs grew, tears streaming down his face. Raph saw the fur growing and pulled into an abandoned alley that even police wouldn't go down.

April gasped as she saw the fur and red, slitted eyes on her blue-clad friend. "What he-?!"

Don put a hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips as Leo went on four legs, growling ferally.

He leapt at Mike suddenly, only to run into a wall. Don and Mike left, but lost their grip on April, as Leo had tackled her. He snarled as she screamed.

Casey heard the scream from outside and, despite his friends' protests, ran back into the van. He hadn't been informed of why they'd pulled over, so when he saw a wolf-like creature with a blue mask and a shell, he was pretty startled.

The hockey player shook this off and ran to April. Leo snarled and leapt at him. Casey dodged out of the was just in time, but Leo didn't give up.

As April got up, Leo leapt at them again. Casey took a hockey stick out and and smacked Leo with it, but the stick broke. Leo smiled maliciously as he growled.

Casey stood in front of April, shielding her. "Sorry, man, but ya ain' hurtin' April again!"

Leo leapt at them, his claws out and shining.

Casey got out a baseball bat this time and hit Leo with it. This time, the bat stayed intact and Leo seemed to be a bit dazed. Eventually, Leo snapped out of it and tackled Casey before April could warn him. The werewolf put his furry hand around Casey's throat, cutting off the blue-haired man's air supply.

April ran out of the van and called, "Guys! Help!" before going back in.

Casey was struggling against Leo's choke hold, his face getting paler by the second.

Don ran over and got Leo's hand off with his bo staff, and Casey didn't look a gift horse in the ass as he breathed deeply.

Leo whipped around to face Don, red eyes boring into the genius's own. The latter backed up as Leo stalked toward him.

"Leo, why do you suddenly wanna hurt us?"

Leo's slitted eyes widened for a second, but it didn't take long for them to harden into a deep glare.

Raph tried to come up behind his brother, only to get a quick, shallow, 3-fingered gash in his left leg. "AAHH!"

Leo growled, the mark on his left palm glowing brightly.

Mike noticed this and got out his nunchucks. He'd seen enough werewolf movies to know that a glowing wolf-print was _very bad_.

"He... He doesn't remember us!" he yelled as Leo tackled Don.

Don's eyes widened as he moved out of the way of Leo's blows. "Leo! It's us! You're brothers!"

Leo hesitated for a second, giving Mikey enough time to tackle him from behind. Leo tried to pry him off of his back, but Mike just held on tighter. "Please, Leo! We only wanna help you!"

Leo's eyes widened and he stopped struggling for a second, but shook his head and struggled harder.

Raph, despite the pain in his leg, ran over. "Leo! We don' wanna hurt'cha! Please!"

Leo glared at him, finally prying Mikey off himself and stalking towards Raph, killing intent in his eyes.

Don and Casey both tackled him from behind before he could react, pining him on the ground. Mike walked over cautiously. "Leo, we know you're in there somewhere! Please, fight this!"

Leo didn't even flinch.

April walked over, making sure she was behind Mikey, and looked her blue-clad friend in the eye. "Leo, you are a part of a loving, amazing famiy, and they just want to help you!"

Leo looked her in the eye, finally. " _ **A... April...?**_ " he asked in his deep, growling voice.

April beamed, but her victory wasn't long-lasting. Leo growled and started struggling against Don and Casey again. " _ **Let me go!**_ " he yelled.

Raph came over next to Mikey. "Leo, I know dun say dis much, but... We love ya."

Leo's eyes widened. " _ **Raphael?**_ "

He looked at the 2 males on his carapace, which was about the only thing on him that didn't have fur (DON'T MAKE THIS DIRTY IN YOU HEADS, PLEASE!). " _ **D-Donatello? Casey?**_ " His wolf print stopped glowing. " ** _Guys..._** "

Don got off his brother and signaled Casey to do so as well. The blue-haired man looked skeptical. "I dunno..."

He took a look at Leo, who had a broken look in his red eyes. The former got off his blue-clad friend, who stood up slowly.

" _ **Guys, I...**_ " the leader mumbled.

Mike reached out to touch Leo, but the elder drew his hand back. " ** _S-Stay away from me_**!"

He ran out of the van and leapt to a rooftop, only grabbing the fire escape once and going up from there, his brothers and fiends watching as he ran away.

* * *

 _OK, not my worst work. I thought it was longer in my head, but I guess not. Next chapter will come soon! Make sure to check out my other stories! Review, flame, rant, PM, gimme feedback! Mama's hungry! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	10. Getting Back to the Lair

_OK, uh, hi. You're all gonna kill me because I'm late. Again. But in my defense, I updated my other stories! And started my Sneefee Hugs One-Shots! Check that out if you haven't! On wit' ze story! Enjoy! Lots of action in this chapter!_

* * *

Raph, Don, and April went to the Lair as Mike and Casey went to find Leo. Raph grumbled curses as they went into the lab. "Dun care 'bout mah damn leg... Jus' a li'l scratch!" he growled at Don.

The genius sat him on a cot. "Wrong, Raph. You have 3 gashes in your leg that, while not super-deep, still need to at least be disinfected and wrapped!"

Raph crossed his arms and grumbled something incoherent as April sprayed and wrapped his leg.

Don put away the materials. "OK, just stay put for a few-"

Raph jumped up, spinning his sais in his hands. "Like shell! We gotta find Leo!"

Don chuckled tolerantly and spun his bō for show. "Alright. April, will you stay here in case Leo comes back?" he asked, sheathing his bō.

April nodded, and the two turtles went out in search of their brother.

* * *

Mike and Casey ran across the rooftops, the city lights their only source of sight. Mike kept calling out," LEO! LEO! WEHRE ARE YOU?!"

Casey rolled his eyes. "He's a friggin' werewolf. 'E ain't gon' answa, numb-nuts!"

Mike stopped calling as they ran a bit faster. "But how do we get him, then?"

"Oh, I dunno," Casey said sarcastically," maybe by usin' the tracka in ya phone!"

Mike stopped in his tracks. "Oh." He took out his Shell Cell and pressed the blue tracker button, and smiled when he saw the blinking blue dot.

Before he and Casey could start running again, Raph called him. _"Ya found 'im yet, bonehead?"_

Mike rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Yeah. He's at the abandoned warehouse near that part of the city that absolutely nobody goes to."

 _"Alright. Meet ya dere."_

Mike hung up and he and Casey changed direction to the warehouse.

* * *

Raph and Don arrived to the warehouse silently, looking around for any sign of Leo. Don said in a quiet whisper to Raph, "Not a sound. We can't afford him running away again-"

Mike's loud voice cut him off. "We're here! Come on out, Leo!"

Don face-palmed as Raph covered Mike's mouth. "So much for silence."

The genius caught Leo's silhouette around a corned and ran a bit closer. "Leo! Please stop running away!"

Leo hesitated and stopped. "Why won't you just listen to me and go away? You're just gonna end up like Raph's leg. Or worse."

Everyone glanced at Raph's leg.

Mike walked a bit closer to his brother. "But you can control yourself now!"

Leo drew back, but Raph went over closer. "Fer once, e's righ', bro," he said, causing Mike to lightly slap him in the arm. "Ya c'n control yerself now."

Leo's mark dimly glowed (though no one noticed) as he grew angrier. "Maybe for now I can. But what about later?"

Don pulled Mike away from Raph and took his place. "We'll never know unless you come with us."

Leo's mark glowed a bit brighter and he growled quietly. "I'm not coming. End of story."

Casey walked directly in front of him. "Yeah, ya are!"

Leo growled ferally and loudly and slashed right through Casey's hockey mask, giving him 3 cuts that would definitely scar.

His brothers pulled their weapons as Leo snarled at them. Don defended himself as Leo came at him. "LEO! Please try to fight this! We know you're stronger than this!"

Leo stopped. "Uh..."

Don smiled a bit as Leo's mark dimmed. "I mean, you've defied death tons of times! and not to take credit, but we helped! So let us help you now!"

Leo's mark stopped glowing. Raph helped the fallen Casey up and used his mask to slow the bleeding. The claws hadn't hit his eye, thankfully. "Well, ya comin', Leo?"

Leo sighed and nodded, not wanting to lose control again.

* * *

As they entered the Lair, Raph and Don rushed Casey to the lab as Leo draped over the back of the couch, then drew back as he heard April yell out in surprise. "Sorry, Ms. O'Neil," he apologized as Mike draped next to Leo.

"Where's Casey?" April asked, looking around the room.

Mike pointed to the lab. "Got a little scratch to the face..."

April gasped and jumped up, running to the lab.

Mike took her spot on the couch. "So, uh, what's goin' on?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Leo looked at him for a second, then shrugged monotonously. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I attacked you guys twice and injured Raph and Casey!"

His deep voice gave Mike the chills, but he didn't show it. "Oh, heh, yeah. Other than that?"

Leo glared at him. "I messed up my room, got us captured by the Foot, April's probably gonna be traumatized by me, and I may have to stay like this forever!"

Mike flinched at how loud Leo was, and tried to calm him down. "Uh, well, at least you won't remember when the sun rises?"

Leo forced a smile. "Thanks, Mike. Speaking of, what time is it?"

Mike looked a his Shell Cell. "The sun rises in a few minutes, actually. Why don't ya get to bed. You look like you need it."

Leo playfully rolled his eyes and went to his room. "Night, Mike."

* * *

 _There! I'm sorry again that I was late! BYE! Review, flame, rant, I don't care!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	11. Aftermath

_Boom, baby! I am awesome! And I can't wait for this Sunday! I need to see the new episode! NOW! Have you guys seen the trailer? Go to Nickelodeon's YouTube account and go to videos, it'll be one of the first ones and the first TMNT one that comes up... It's awesome! Sorry for fangirling, but I'M JUST SO EXCITED! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

When Leo woke up, he was surprised to see it was only about 8 AM. Judging on how he felt, he'd probably only gotten 3-ish hours of sleep. "Well, I'm gonna be tired all day..." he muttered to himself, groggily getting out of bed. He made his way through his still-messy room.

"I'll have to apologize for blaming them for trashing my room," he reminded himself, making his way to the kitchen. On his way over, he noticed Raph, Casey and Mike asleep on the couch. When he saw the bandages on Raph and Casey, he drew in a short breath. Had HE done that?

He immediately erased the thought. He'd made a promise, and he kept his promises.

Well, he did when it was him in control. He had no idea what had happened the night before, after he'd turned.

He started to make some tea for himself; he would've made breakfast, but he'd blown up the toaster last time he'd glared at it. As he sat and drank his tea, April and a tired Don walked in, April's hair being smoothed down after a brushing.

When she saw Leo, her eyes widened. "H-Hey, Leo," she said, forcing a smile.

Leo oblivious to her nervousness, waved back. "Hey, guys." He might as well ask. "Did I, uh, keep you guys up all night?"

Don nodded sheepishly, yawning. "Y-Yeah, kinda."

Leo looked into his tea cup. "What happened to Raph and Casey?"

April stepped behind Don, who cast a worried glance at her. "Uh, you kinda did..."

Leo's eyes widened and stared at Don. "Were the wounds bad?"

Don bit his lip. "Well, they didn't need stitches..."

Leo threw his hands in the air, accidentally spilling his tea but not noticing. "Well, that just solves everything!" he exclaimed.

April ran out of the room; Leo's expression saddened. "Great. I hurt my family, got 3 hours of sleep, and now April's terrified of me! April!" he called, following her.

Don sighed sadly as he started to clean the spilt tea.

* * *

Leo followed April to the lab, where the redhead sat on a cot, head in hands. The werewolf bent down and looked April in eye. "April?"

April looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Yes?"

"Was I that bad?" Leo asked, sitting next to her.

"Well, let's see, you tackled me, choked Casey, and cut Casey's face, and Raph's leg..." she listed, her voice rising with every word.

Leo winced at her volume. "Yep, that sounds bad. Could you, um, explain the night to me?" he asked, leaving the fact that she didn't have to in his tone.

April shuddered, but nodded.

* * *

"...And, that's all I know. Ask one of the others for the part that I missed," April finished.

Leo's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "Thank you for that, um, _detailed_ explanation."

April smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It did feel good to get that off my chest, though I don't know why."

Leo smiled in spite of himself. "Does this mean that you won't rum away whenever I get a little bit mad?" he asked hopefully.

April's hand made a 'sort-of' gesture. "Probably until you get cured."

"OK, hopefully that'll be soon!" Leo said as he got up. "Bye!"

April waved, smiling, as he left.

* * *

When Leo got back to the kitchen, Don was making some coffee while watching the tea pot and putting bread in the toaster. "Hey, Leo. Sorry about all that."

Leo did a tight-lipped, fake smile. "She said she'll be over it when I'm cured."

Don gave him a _real_ smile. "I just need a day or 2 to analyze your DNA sample."

 _'Why does that sound like it wouldn't work?'_ Leo asked himself as he took over the tea and caught one of the toasts from the machine and gave it to Don. As he sat down with his tea and a bowl of cereal, Raph and Casey, the former rubbing his eye as Casey rubbed the back of his head. Leo grimaced at the sight of the bandages on Casey's face and Raph's leg before giving them his best fake smile.

"Morning, guys. You sleep OK?"

Raph glared at him. "We went ta bed at 5:30, an' it's 9 in da mornin'; whadda ya t'ink?" he growled.

Leo's gaze fell to the table as Casey went to get some coffee from Don. "I'm sorry," the werewolf whispered.

Raph's gaze softened. "Leo, I-"

Leo snapped his head over to Raph and stood up forcefully, banging the table on accident. "NO, you're right! It's my fault for getting bitten by the damned wolf! It's my fault for keeping you up all night! It's my fault for fucking _injuring you_!" he screamed, and everyone took a step back as Leo got into Raph's face.

"Leo..."

"'Leo' nothing! You think I _like_ being a damn werewolf?! You think I _like_ hurting people?! You think I _like_ getting this fucking _pissed?!_ Well, news flash! NO! I don't like it! I fucking hate it!" The pissed leader went to his room and slammed the door, leaving a shocked family and friend behind.

* * *

 _Too short for comfort! It's not my shortest, but it's definitely not my longest, either. I'm sorry for slow updates, but there will be a sequel, sooooo... More torture for you! Sorry! Anyway, review, rant, flame! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	12. After the Argument

_Damn you, inactivity! Sorry I haven't been active lately, but I had a sleepover on Friday and I have State Testing Tuesday to Thursday. But I did henna, which was fun. Anyway, if I haven't mentioned it (I have), there will be a sequel to this story! It's still in progress in my journal, but I think I'm getting close to the end. I think. Those updates may be pretty slow, but, *shrugs* Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Raph paced outside Leo's door, debating whether or not to go in. Leo had been pretty pissed back there, and Raph didn't want to know if being mad affected him in the day.

Finally, he decided to knock. "Uh, Leo?" he called, just loud enough for Leo's advanced hearing to pick up.

 _"What is it, Raphael?"_

Raph opened the door a crack. "Can I come in? Ya've been in 'ere fer, like, an hour an' a half!"

He heard mumble a 'sure', so he stepped in and saw Leo almost done picking up his room, currently holding a few Japanese books.

Raph chuckled a little. "Fer a guy wit'ou' muck stuff, yer room c'n still ge' messy!"

Leo spared him a glance. "Well,I have the smallest room, so it just looks messier."

Raph got down on his knees and started picking up a few books as well. "Wha' happened ta Don helpin' ya?"

Leo put the books on his shelf in alphabetical order by author, then title. "Well, he only was going to do that because I thought you guys made the mess. He shouldn't have to help me clean up my own mess. Besides, he's not as organized as me..."

Raph peered at the alphabetical book. "I dun t'ink anyone is."

Leo rolled his eyes as he grabbed the books Raph was holding. "Honestly, Raph, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for blaming you guys for the mess. And for not believing you when you told the truth."

Raph waved a hand dismissively. "I woulda blamed us, too. We're us."

Leo chuckled at that as he stood up and made his way to his bed. "The issue now is, what do I do about these?" he asked, holding up his pillow and blanket.

Raph took them from his and inspected them. "Ya know how Splinta taught me ta knit?"

Leo bit his lip to hold back a laugh as he nodded. Raph beamed widely.

"He taught me ta sew, too."

* * *

Leo finished sweeping up a broken vase he'd dropped when Raph came in with his hands behind his carapace. "Ya c'n barely tell dey was ripped!" he exclaimed, putting the fixed bed items.

Leo beamed widely as he grabbed them. "Thank you, so much!" He put them back where they went, being careful of the pile of broken glass.

Raph glanced at the clock. "Le's hope Mike's almost done wit' lunch; I'm starvin'!"

Leo chuckled as he and Raph made their way to the kitchen. April and Mikey were making PB&J sandwiches. Mike looked up at them while April looked further down. "You're right on time! It's almost done! Can ya grab Don and Case?"

Leo nodded and went to the living room, where Casey sat in front of the TV, quite angry at the news that was on. "Ya believe dis, Leo?" he asked loudly through his gauze. "That's da t'ird bank robbery dis fuckin' week!"

Leo glanced at the TV. _"-$30,000 was stolen-"_

Leo grabbed the remote off the couch and shut off the TV. "Lunch is ready. Go eat before you break the TV out of anger."

Casey bit out a growl and went to the kitchen. Leo headed for the closed lab door and knocked. "Don? It's lunch time!"

 _"Could you bring me my food, bro?"_ Don's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Sure."

Leo came back a few minutes later with 2 plates, each with a sandwich on it. He used his foot to open the door and stepped in, putting one of the plates next to where Don was working.

Don looked up. "Thanks." He grabbed a half of the sandwich and ate as he analyzed a blood sample; Leo's, the leader guessed.

Don then rolled over to the computer on his swivel-chair. "I found a few things that could help us with your, um, condition. Like, why some stuff is happening. What do you wanna know first?"

Leo sat in a chair. "Oh, probably why I was flat-out _rabid_ last night?"

Don opened a file calmly. "It says here that when a werewolf mark starts glowing and/or burning during the day, the werewolf tends to get a little more, um..."

"Rabid?"

"Yeah. A little bit more rabid when they get sad or angry. Remember? You were sad when we got out of Shredder's."

Leo was about to say something else, but Don stopped him. "Wait, how did you know about last night?" he asked suspiciously.

Leo took a bite out of his sandwich, pretending not to hear the question, but Don managed to look him in the eye. "Leo..."

Said teen sighed in defeat. "I got April to tell me," he muttered, but Don heard it.

"Of course you did," he said, chuckling bitterly.

Leo looked up at him. "Actually, I wanted to know the part that she missed, too. Please?"

Don harrumphed. "Fine."

* * *

 _Good enough! I'll try to update quicker next time! I already said that, but I'm still saying it! Review, rant, flame! Gimme feedback! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	13. I Can't Think of a Title

_Damn you, inactivity! Sorry I haven't been active lately, but I had State Testing last week and my sister is sick and I kept forgetting about this story. Enjoy the chap while it lasts!_

* * *

"...And Raph finally got you to come," Don finished, while Leo played with his fingers. The leader then put his head in his hand and his elbow on his knee. "Damn. That was even more detailed than April's story..."

"I'll take that as a 'thanks'," Don said, opening up his previous file. "So, what do you wanna know next?"

Leo thought for a second. "Why do I change into 2 different things?" he finally asked.

Don opened a different file. "It says here that werewolves only turn rabid on full moons, but based on what I can tell from your blood sample, it's the mutagen in your blood that's mixing that up. It would've been the same for an of us."

Leo sighed in relief at that. "Why am I suddenly stronger, faster, and less vulnerable to pain?"

Don opened yet _another_ fie. "I think it's because wolves are fast and strong, but the pain thing is the mutagen again."

Leo smiled. "Thanks, Don. Um-" He glanced at the clock. "One more question: Will I be bad again tonight?"

Don grabbed his elder's left hand and showed it to him. "Did this start glowing?" he asked.

Leo shook his head.

"Then you're fine."

Leo glanced at the clock. "Well, that's good, Don, 'cuz I'm gonna turn in an hour!" he exclaimed, pointing at the clock.

* * *

 _45 minutes later..._

Casey was trying to hide the DVD player he'd broken in a fit of anger when Don came in. "Casey can you - What did you do to the DVD player!?" the genius demanded.

"Nuttin'..."

Don rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Leo is about to turn into a puppy; he won't hurt anybody, I swear. Can you tell April?"

Casey nodded and made his way to the kitchen, where April was reading the newspaper she'd brought with her by herself, drinking cup of tea.

"Uh, April, ya wanna see a puppy?" he asked, leaning on the table across from her. The redhead smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's kinda gon' be Leo."

April's smile faltered. "L-Leo?"

Casey walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "C'mon, babe. 'E won' hurt no one! An' if 'e even tries, I'll protect ya!" He finished, puffing out his chest as he stood up straight.

April chuckled. "Fine. And don't call me babe!"

* * *

Raph and Mike were already in the living room when April and Casey got there. Leo and Don came in a few minutes later, Leo leaning on the couch heavily with a tint of blush on his face.

April took out her phone. "Sun should go down in a few seconds..."

As soon as she was done saying that, Leo grabbed his head and crouched down a little. Everyone took a step back as fur started to grow on his, claws shining through with his fangs. Two little ears popped out from his head as his eyes turned a bright teal.

April hid behind Casey as Leo got on all fours, but then raised an eyebrow as he barked and wagged his tail.

Seeing April and Casey, he tackled them, licking their faces. April laughed. "Wow! Good boy!"

Leo climbed off them, panting happily.

"See? Completely harmless!" Casey said as he helped April. "He's kinda cute!" April replied.

Leo barked in satisfaction as Don scratched his behind the ear. April walked over and pet him.

"So, he's house trained, right?"

Don's eyes widened as he froze. "I... Do not know."

Mike shuddered. "I don't _wanna_ know!" Raph playfully slapped him in the head, grinning.

Leo looked at the TV, which had the news on, and growled. He started barking angrily, causing everyone to look at it.

 _"-I seems someone photographed this tattoo at the robbery."_ Hun's tattoo appeared on the screen. Leo growled again.

Casey grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. _"The man with this tattoo has been running away from the scene with black-clad men with him. They seem to be heading towards the Oroku Saki building, where they seem to have previously gone."_

Raph and Casey took out their weapons. "We gon' bust some heads er wha'? Raph asked, spinning his sais in his hands.

Leo whined, and Mike went over to him. "But what about Leo?"

April waved a hand. "I'll stay with him." Don nodded. "And I need to get to work on the cure. I think it's almost done, and I want him rid of this as soon as possible!"

Mike took out his nunchucks. "Well, then let's get going!"

* * *

 _Well, it's not my longest, but I'm fine with it. There will only be a few more chapters before I end this installment, and here will only be one sequel, as far as I know. Review, rant, flame, PM, gimme feedback! I'd actually like someone to flame me for real so I know what's actually wrong with this story! BYE! And lease vote on my poll!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	14. The End?

_Hi again! I'm on Spring Break, and I have way too much time on my hands! Anyhow, vote on my poll, give me One-Shot requests, and check out my new community! It's on my profile! This is the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!_

* * *

Mike, Raph and Casey stood on a rooftop, waiting for the Foot to come out of the building they'd stalked them to. When they were finally about to leave and look for some other trouble, Hun and a dozen ninja came out, bags of money in their hands.

Raph took out his sais and Casey put his mask on, hiding the bandages on his face. Mike took out his nunchucks as Casey also took out a hockey stick.

"Time for sweet revenge!" Raph exclaimed as they leapt down and ambushed the Foot.

* * *

April threw the ball again, and Leo retrieved the ball again. The next time she threw it, though, it rolled into Don's lab, where he was working. "Oh no!" the redhead exclaimed as she ran over.

Don was jumping out of his seat and trying to restrain Leo from his **very dangerous** chemicals, and not succeeding very well. "Leo...! NO!" he exclaimed, not noticing as something else dumped into the cure.

Leo grabbed the ball in his mouth and set it down in front of Don's feet. The purple-clad ninja looked at him confusedly, so Leo gestured to the ball, and then to Don's hand. Don's face lit up in realization. "Oh!" He picked up the ball and threw it to the living room, and Leo went after it. April flashed the genius an apologetic smile and went after him.

She threw it again and it somehow made its way into the pool. Leo went after it dove in before April could react. "Leo, come back up!"

A few minutes passed, and no sign of Leo. April was considering diving in herself, but at that moment, a furry figure started making its way up to the surface. She breathed a sigh of relief as Leo's furry and wet head popped up. "Leo..." she breathed happily as Leo climbed out. She ran and got a towel and started drying him off, and he shakily barked happily, shivering wildly. He was still cold-blooded, after all.

* * *

Mike knocked out 4 Foot ninja with his nunchucks and threw a ninja star at one more. "That's for turning Leo into a werewolf!"

Raph stabbed 3 more. "Tha's fer experimantin' on 'im!"

He kicked 4 in the stomachs with his good right leg. "Tha's fer my leg!"

Casey hit Hun repeatedly until he passed out. "Those're fer mah face!" he yelled.

They all put their weapons away. "Casey, I think you look better than ever!" Mike teased, earning 2 different slaps in the head by 2 different males. "Ow! Can we, like, go home? I wanna see Leo before he turns back!"

Raph spun a sai in his hand before sheathing it. "Whateva."

* * *

When the trio got back to the Lair, they found April and a wet Leo fast asleep, Leo near the couch and April n it. Mike glanced at the clock, which said 1 in the morning. He watched as Raph and Casey went to the kitchen, then chuckled and turned the TV to the news. _"A dozen of the robbers and the man with the tattoo have been found unconscious or dead on a rooftop-"_

Leo woke up with a start, accidentally pressing the record button.

 _"-which leaves us to wonder; is this the vigilante Casey Jones, or Angel, r someone new? Personally, I am inclined to say the third one, as we also found this on the rooftop."_

The ninja star that Mike had thrown showed up on the screen with a _shing_ , causing Leo to look at his younger brother and growl lowly.

Mike groaned. "How does he know I did something wrong even though he's a _puppy_?!" he demanded and started running away, and Leo raced after him, barking angrily.

* * *

Don rolled his eyes when he heard screaming and barking. "What did they do now?" he asked himself, getting up and making his way to the TV. He picked up the remote to turn it off, only to see the record button blinking. He waited for the news to go on commercial, as it was showing the rooftop once more, then turned off the TV and took out the tape. "Leo'll like to see this..."

He carried the tape back to his lab and started back on the cure. He just needed to put it in the centrifuge for a few minutes... Aaannnd he could only give it ti Leo if he was himself. The centrifuge beeped, and he took out an empty syringe and filled it up. He then put it on his desk and went back to the living room, ignoring the 2 chasing turtles still.

He chuckled at April and draped a blanket over her, and put her head in a more comfortable position. He watched as Raph and Casey came in, sodas in their hands, laughing about how they'd "completely slaughtered that scum".

Don crossed his arms. "You guys made the news," he said simply, startling the duo. Mike came running in, Leo still barking and chasing him. Raph caught Leo by the shell and Don grabbed Mike by the wrist.

"You _do_ know why he's mad at you, right?" the genius asked his younger brother.

Le growled at Mike again, but didn't try to break away from Raph, so the hothead let him go; Leo sat in a traditional dog's sitting position.

Mike, on the other hand, chuckled sheepishly at Don's question. "Um, I might've left a shuriken on the roof?"

Leo snarled, but then yawned.

"Well," Don said as he got Leo to walk to the couch. "look who's all sleepy! *yawns* We all are!"

Raph and Mike went to bed, and Casey sat down next to April and fell asleep next to her.

Don got Leo to fall asleep, then waited for sunrise to come. When Leo's features retracted, Don went to his lab and grabbed the syringe, then went back to the lab. He knew how light a sleeper Leo was, and proceeded with caution. Leo shifted in his sleep, and Don dove behind the couch. Leo didn't wake up, though. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Don started back to his blue-clad brother.

He emptied the needle in Leo's arm, and Leo seemed to relax a little more in his sleep. Don smiled as he draped a blanket over his brother, then went to get a little shut-eye.

* * *

Don woke up to his cover being ripped off. He groggily got his head out from under the pillow and saw Raph and Mike standing there, Raph with his blanket in his hand. "Wha time is i'?" the genius groggily asked, sitting up. Raph grabbed his immediate younger brother's head and pointed it towards the clock. "# PM! An' Leo ain' up yet!"

Don jumped out of bed immediately and ran to the living room, shaking his sleeping brother. "Leo? Leo, wake up!"

The leader's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up. "Hi, um, who are you?"

* * *

 _TBC, I promise! So, how'd y'all like the story? The sequel may not be for a little bit, so don't hold your breath. I really liked this story, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, including_ DeadlyAutumnFox, leoxraph13, efarraiz, Faith, Guest, Mewfem, pownxmanonnie, _and_ KatKatKatania _! Review, rant, flame, gimme feedback, and check out my new community! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
